


Accrescent

by Silver_Egg_Tranquility



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, He's Alive!!, Overpowered Mai, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Egg_Tranquility/pseuds/Silver_Egg_Tranquility
Summary: Mai isn’t the person everyone thought she was. Gene is alive and after returning to England for 2 years they are back for new adventures.
Relationships: Eugene Davis/Yasuhara Osamu, Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 27





	1. Ah Ah Ah Ah...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Win Her Back Idiot Scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550330) by Blue Sky Of Love. 



> Hey everyone! This is my first story so I would love any suggestions you have for making it better. Hope you enjoy!

Mia Andrada grew up with a large variety of psychic powers and her parents tried their best to teach her how to control them but since her mother died she wasn’t an active part of the paranormal community anymore but her name was too well known and her mother’s death too suspicious. So with the help of her family friend that she stayed with for a little while she assumed her mother’s maiden name and changed it to Mai Tamyama, a girl who tells ghost stories with friends and hides her powers from the world. 

It was the summer between her freshman and sophomore year that her friend had invited her for a sleepover. Now this wasn’t an abnormal activity for the three girls to do over the break but today was different. Ever since arriving all of Mai’s nerves were standing on end, something was going to happen, something bad. Her friends had noticed but even they knew that Mai’s instincts were often correct and were keeping an eye out for any trouble but when nothing happened they slept peacefully. 

Mai was startled awake.  _ Save him. Don’t let him die, please!  _ The woman's voice pleaded as visions of a boy only a few years older than her lying on the road dying. Mai was practically flying in her haste to save him.  _ Keep him safe until his other half comes.  _ When she turns the corner she spotted the red car and the young man lying behind the car.

“ _ I know you don’t know me but please trust me. Close your eyes.”  _ She sent to the young man telepathically. As much as she felt the need to help she couldn’t have people knowing who she is and she already sensed another psychic connection in the boy. 

“ _ How?”  _ his response was weak but it was telling that he was able to respond at all.

“ _ Trust me. I am here to help.”  _ T here was a pause before she sensed his eyes close. 

Running to his side she knelt down and started healing the worst of his injuries. She was working mostly on instinct but that was what had kept her alive this long so she trusted it. Laying one hand on his chest and the other on his forehead she poured everything she had into this spell all of her energy and powers used to heal and protect him. Make it last through time and confuse the vision of whoever was on the other side of the bond, though she suspected it might be a twin, to make them see whatever would have happened without her there. It took her less than a minute for her to create the protective and healing barrier that now surrounded the young man like a second skin. “ _ What is your name boy?”  _

_ “Eugene Davis”  _ She knew the name. It had been several years since she first met the twins. She had been too focused to recognize the boy she helped. 

_ “Oh Gene, I’m sure Noll will find you soon. Sleep now and may we meet in the future.”  _ And with that she sealed the spell and put him into slumber with a kiss on his forehead. A seal mark appeared there and was covered by bangs as she hid herself from the driver once more. It was a slow process to return to where she had been staying since she had no energy left. It was a miracle that was she was able to get back in and over to her futon before she passed out again. 

* * *

Coming to the next morning Mai was met with sore everything and even more exhaustion but her friends were having none of that.

“Come on Mai wake up! We got places to be, things to do!” Michiru insisted. 

Relenting Mai dragged herself out of bed got ready. As soon as she was dressed though Keiko asks, “So where did you go last night?”

“She snuck out last night!! Mai do you have a secret boyfriend.” Ever the shipper Michiru jumped straight to relationship conspiracies but Mai was confused.

“I saw her come back in the middle of the night exhausted before passing out again. Not to mention she looked like she just ran a marathon.”

“Ugh I feel like I ran a marathon.” Mai complained before continuing, “but I really don’t know what you are talking about. Why would I leave in the middle of the night?” Looking back at the previous night Mai remembered having a bad feeling all night and then falling asleep. 

“What do you mean you don’t remember?!? I saw you come back!” Keiko exclaims.

“Wait! Were you sleep walking? Do you sleep walk?” Michiru adds before mumbling, “I’ve never seen you sleepwalk before but there is a first for everything.”

“Seriously guys, the last thing I remember was having a bad feeling yesterday and then falling asleep. Something bad could have happened?” Mai was worried.

“Well your here for another night so we will see if you sleepwalk. What is done is done. Onto the plans for today!” Michiru ended that conversation and changed the topic.

  
Mai didn’t sleep walk that night but she never remembered why she had left. She had forgotten much more than one night. How can you tell something is gone if you can’t remember what it was to begin with. So Mai lived as a normal teen without the knowledge or powers that had once tied her to the supernatural world. Though the supernatural world apparently didn’t want to leave her alone as Oliver Davis appears to bring her in only a few months later.    



	2. Still Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a bata reader yet but trying. I would love any constructive advice you have.   
> I hope everyone in enjoying the story so far!

“Me or Gene” Naru’s cold tone cut deep. His entire form shut up, not allowing a single emotion to show on his face. Even for someone who had spent the last year learning how. 

“I didn’t know.” Mai started meekly before gaining volume, “How was I supposed to know, Naru?” All of Naru’s small acts of kindness and caring that he tries to hide. All of Gene’s comforting and understanding smiles. They looked the same, she had just assumed they were. 

“If you had told me about the figure in your dreams in the beginning you would have known it was not me. Then you would not be confessing to the wrong twin.” His words were matter a fact. 

This got her all worked up again. “I had my own reasons for not telling you at the time. Your getting on me for not telling you when you are the one who hid his entire past. How was I supposed to know you had a twin when I didn’t even know your real name, Oliver Davis! Secondly, I was NOT con…”

Her rant was cut off when Lin burst through the woods. With a quick glance between then his gaze locked onto Naru. “Naru, they found him.” 

The statement struck like lightning and before anyone even had time to say anything the two males were gone. Running to where Gene’s body undoubtedly lied. She never had the chance to tell him that she knew which twin she loved. 

* * *

Emerging from the woods they were greeted with the sight of a form wrapped in a yellow fabric surrounded by the dive team. Not far off an ambulance waited to take away a dead body. Seeing the mass other thoughts slipped from Naru’s mind. 

Slowing to a walk Naru approached the form Lin following slowly. As a parapsychologist Naru had seen plenty of dead bodies so he knew what the elements could do body after a year. He knew what to expect when he pulled the fabric away from his brother’s face. Regardless he needed to see for himself. 

Naru froze. Based on the type of accident that his brother was in there should have been significant exterior injuries that would have accelerated the decay process. By all logic his brother should be in the late faces of decomposition but he wasn’t. It is probable that the temperature and depth that he was submerged would help slow down the process but that doesn’t explain this. Naru could not rationalize what he was seeing.

Looking at his brother’s face it appeared that he was simply asleep. Not a single injury could be seen on his face. Ripping the blanket from the rest on Gene’s form the same remained true. His clothing was tattered but there wasn’t a single injury. Nothing made sense. Naru had seen him die. Seen the car run over his brother’s body, felt the crushing of bone and tearing of flesh. His body had been wrapped and waited before being thrown into this lake.

“Oliver, his forehead.” Lin’s cool voice cut through the manic confusion that wracked his brain drawing his attention instead to a mark on Gene’s forehead. Partially covered by hair, a black symbol of some sort rested there.

“Lin, do you recognize it?” More questions were being formed than answers. It was frustrating.

“I need to see it better before making that judgment.” Lin had said but did not make a move to touch the body. 

Naru acknowledges that Lin is allowing him to make any moves in regards to his twin’s body. So he tentatively reaches down to move the hair out of Gene’s face. As soon as their skin touched a jolt ran through Naru’s body and the bond that the twins shared. At the same time, the mark pulsed with light and a shock wave rippled from their forms. Not enough to knock people off their feet but enough notice. 

There was a moment of tense silence before a gasp shattered it. Gene’s eyes fluttered open to stare at his brother as his face morphed with relief and joy and crushing exhaustion. “Noll, you found me. It’s good to see you.” His voice was weak but Gene managed to be just loud enough for Naru to hear. That was all he got to say before falling back into slumber, breathing normally. 

The rest of the day for the two males were filled with chaos as Eugene Davis was taken to the hospital, not as the dead body everyone had expected but very much alive. 

* * *

With Gene’s body recovered and all of the chaos that followed everyone forgot about Mai. Still sitting by the same tree Mai was a mess of different emotions but mostly she worried. Yes what he said hurt and she regrets never being able to finish her sentence but Naru just found his brother. 

She was about to walk back to the others when a shock wave rocked her. With it a splitting headache and images. Memories that she had lost over a year ago, an entire life that she had forgotten. Rewriting things that she had convinced herself were true but was just something she had told herself to fill in the gap. The memories were incomplete and inconsistent. She couldn’t distinguish one from the other they were coming so fast. 

Before she could process any of what just happened a second wave hit. Her body shook as energy filled it. It was not so much that it was a danger but it was plenty to fuel the powers that had come back to her. Suddenly she was assaulted by even more voices. Voices, thoughts from others this time as her telepathy kicked in. There was too much for her to comprehend anything. So much to much to think. Too much to cry out. 

It felt like hours before she was able to push the thoughts aside enough to think herself. The memories that had already come back so far were general things for the most part. She had used her powers often back then, including her telepathy. But there wasn’t anything about how to control it. She had it under wraps for now but it was nowhere near as controlled as it was when she was a child. For now though there was one place she knew she could go to learn how to control her powers as they came back without risking or alerting the public. 

Home


	3. Staying Alive!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gene wakes up.

Oliver had been sitting at his brother’s bedside almost nonstop since he was pulled from the lake and miraculously recovered. Their parents had arrived yesterday to pick up a body that now lay very much alive on the hospital bed in front of him. 

The situation was miraculous but illogical and Oliver couldn’t figure out how it had happened. He wanted to dive head first into this project but had nothing to go in. There had been no one and nothing in his vision of the events that could lead to this. His best bet was Gene’s testimony may lead to some new data. A new notebook sat on his lap specifically for this mystery with several pages already filled with background knowledge from his testimony of the crash and recovery at the lake. 

Through his own experience of the crash through his vision he had known that the crash had broken several ribs and damaged several vital organs. It felt like fire lanced through his body as the pain was almost blinding. It had gone black soon after that. He had always assumed that was the point where Gene lost consciousness. From there it was just a series of feelings as flashes of the surroundings. Including the brief glimpse that had led him to his brother’s resting place. The constant beeping of the monitors in the room proved that something else must have happened. The question was what.

As if as a response to his thoughts a groan emanate from the bed./

“Good morning Naru.” Gene’s voice was gravely from disuse. His muscles were stiff and aching for movement so Gene sits up. Reaching his arms to the sky and back in a large stretch he paused. The strangeness of the once familiar movement catching him off guard. “Ok, this is something to get used to again. Nice to be in a functioning body but also weird.”

“Gene, you're alive.” Looking over Gene got to see a rare moment of vulnerability from his brother. Few ever got to see this caring side of his brother, when his eyes softened and were left unguarded. But it only lasted a moment before his eyes gleamed with scientific curiosity. 

Cutting in before his brother could start asking questions, Gene snarked back, “Yes I did notice that. I did just mention how it was strange.”

Ignoring his brother’s obvious snark Oliver continued, “How are you alive? What happened after the crash.”

“And the Idiot scientist is back as normal.” Gene’s demeanor sombered before he continued. “I didn’t even realize I was still alive until I was. After I fell unconscious it was just like sleeping. I could feel our bond but couldn’t contact you. It was only by chance that during one of my attempts that I somehow connected with Mai instead and became her spirit guild. After that I could look in occasionally before needing to rest and replenish energy. Even then it only felt like falling asleep. During that time I never thought I was alive until suddenly I was.”

It didn’t answer any of Oliver’s questions and only raised more of them in his mind. Why was his brother unable to connect through the bond? How did he connect with Mai? 

“What do you remember from before you passed out?” Oliver’s eyes looked to his brother but his hands were ready to write anything that his brother said in reply.

The accident felt like a lifetime ago but also like a fresh wound.. “It was late into the night and I was crossing the street when a woman in a red car sped down the road and hit my body. As a result there was a significant amount of internal damage including a broken leg, a few broken ribs. The car then backed up and ran over me again only adding to the injuries. At this point I had accepted that I was going to die.” It was true too, Gene had seen enough death to know he would have died. He had a year to accept his death and he had just been glad to be able to look in on his brother every once and awhile. “It was after that the women from the car briefly walked away and I heard the voice of a younger lady. I never saw her face but I don’t think she was much older than we are. She wanted to help and given my current condition,” He gestured towards his currently very alive body surrounded by medical equipment. “She must have succeeded.”

Oliver wrote down everything that his brother said as well as a stream of questions to both research and ask. The girl was the missing link in what happened and how. Knowing she existed though did not really answer any questions but raised so many more. Who was she? What method did she use for Gene’s recovery? How did the parapsychology community not know of someone with such abilities? If she was a witness then why did she not report it?

Gene didn’t need to listen through their mental link to know what his twin was thinking. He had some of the same questions as well. Unlike his brother he started theorizing out loud, “At one point she had asked my name. When I told her she reacted like she recognized the name. She even went as far as saying ‘Noll will find you soon.’ At the time I didn’t think much of it, you know since I was dying. There are only a few people who call you Noll so whoever she is she definitely has met at least you before.” 

“No one calls me Noll except our family and inner circle.” Oliver was particular about others calling him by that name.

“Ya so that alone should limit it to people who may have heard the name. So she has to be connected to the Parapsychology community and around our age so she shouldn’t be so hard to find.” Even as he said it Gene had his doubts. The logic made sense but the two of them were big figures in the communities and had to go to many of the social events throughout their lives. Someone with the abilities to heal him and keep him alive at their age would have been a major figure. 

Things were not lining up for any living person that they knew of. “Is it possible that the girl was a spirit?” It was a long shot but Oliver wanted to cover all the basses.

Gene on the other hand was almost offended. “Noll, you know I can tell the difference between the two. I may have been dieing but she made physical contact. Not to mention how much more energy would be needed if it was done by a spirit.” Gene had been a medium to some extent for as long as he could remember and had a ton of field experience. Making that mistake with physical contact would be irrational for any professional. “What made you think that it could be a spirit?”

“There is no living person that meets your description. Additionally the girl that you mentioned never appeared in my psychometry vision.” Strong spirits occasionally have the ability to block his psychometry but they haven’t proven that any living person could. 

“Where are Lin and Martin? They may have more insight into possible people.” Gene had obviously noticed the strange lack of the others when he woke up. He assumed mother would have already made it to Japan and was surprised that she would leave his room for even a moment. 

Noll sighed as this thread of questioning came to a halt for not. “Lin and Modoka are preparing everything for our departure back home. Our parents are out getting food.” With a glance at his watch Noll continues, “The nurses will come and check in momentarily and I doubt our parents will be far behind.” 

“Oh. How is the team doing with everything? Have they been told the truth about your identity yet?” Gene hadn’t gotten much of a chance to get invested in most of the team during his brief looks in. He had seen how much everyone meant to Mai and his brother. The mere fact that Noll put up with so many of their antics was proof enough without any psychic bond between them.

Noll’s mind had been occupied with his current mystery but when he did think about the team he knew he would miss it. The cases back in England were so much duller. Despite that he hasn't interacted with them since Gene was found. Responding Noll continued, “Modoka and Lin are dealing with the team. They have been informed and requested to remain silent on the issue.” 

The nurse entered at that moment, saving Oliver from any further questions from his twin. As expected their parents were quick to arrive after that. The rest of the day was filled with tests and hugs and absolutely no work getting done. 

* * *

Oliver did not particularly like plane food, or their tea. His tray sat half eaten on the small folding table in front of him. It did nothing for him except block him from the case notes that he had already read several times on this flight. They were already 9 hours into the 11 hour flight back to Japan after 2 full years away. This being the first trip in those 2 years that Oliver looked forward to. 

The case itself didn’t appear to be very difficult. It was presented by an old friend of one of the board members of BSPR. There were a few injuries reported but none serious and the activity so far seems to be light enough. It was the perfect excuse for the twins to return to Japan. This time though, JSPT would be an official branch location in Japan. 

Oliver’s mental shield had dropped a while ago allowing Gene to cut into his thoughts, ‘It was an excuse because you always planned on returning. How romantic.’ Gene teased his brother.

‘The cases in Japan are far more interesting and more diverse. There is a lot of research that can be done.’ Oliver replied honestly, They couldn’t lie directly when speaking like this. 

‘Yes, of course. I’m sure you only want to study the cases. Has nothing to do with the people there. Or the meetings you get to skip out on back home.’

‘If you enjoyed being interrogated by the board and then pranced around like a prized pony you could always go back. Mother would love having you stay.’ Oliver had quickly gotten tired of all the bureaucracy after they had returned to England. 

Luckily not many people knew about Gene’s supposed death. But those who did had plenty of questions for Gene. They, including Lin, Modoka, and their parents, had agreed to simply say that after the crash Gene had been in a coma. It was easier to explain. To both help keep this from the public attention and since the twins acted as figure heads in the society they were asked to attend a number of social and fundraising events. It was dreadful having to talk and dance as people fawned over their looks and reputation. Then they had to socialize with people who didn’t know anything about case work or the paranormal. 

‘I may be the social one of us but I’ll pass thank you. I’m excited to meet the old team, properly this time. Not to mention we are also here trying to find who saved me.’ That was the second focus of their return anyway. Both they and the Society had vested interest in finding her.

‘The office will be much louder’ Oliver could only imagine the headache it will be if his brother starts screaming with the others, particularly Yasuhara. ‘I need some tea.’ He didn’t intend for his brother to hear that as it randomly flitted though his mind but he did. 

‘Oh. Tea you say.’ Eyebrow raised and lip twisted up at the corner as Gene looked at his brother. ‘I think you specifically mean Mai’s tea as there doesn’t seem to be any other tea you like. Oh, you tolerate Mother’s tea enough but you never ask for seconds and only drink it when offered. If I remember correctly you used to drink 5-6 cups a day on average.’ 

Oliver did not appreciate the sass as he glared back at his brother’s smirk. 

‘Oh no. The most dreadful glare of Oliver Davis. Able incite fear into the hearts of interns and drive away pesky coworkers.’ Gene chuckled at his brother as the stare intensified.

‘Get out of my head’ Oliver sent through the bond before slamming his walls down against his brother’s frivolous teasing. 


End file.
